


Let Me Watch You

by TheAngryKimchi



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Basketball Player Thor, Bottom Thor (Marvel), College Student Loki, College Student Thor, Dildos, Exhibitionism, Flirting, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Okay maybe a little bit of plot, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quarantine, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Loki (Marvel), Voyeurism, camboy thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 04:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23405908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngryKimchi/pseuds/TheAngryKimchi
Summary: BetweenGodOfThunder's mind-numbing updates and Thor’s entire existence, the only thing Loki wants to do is to go barricade himself inside his room until all this crazy pandemic shit is over and he can go back to his dorm in Princeton where he will be miles away from his brother and his warm laughter, his deep voice or affectionate, brotherly gestured. Safe inside his messy room with his obnoxious roommate that sings off-key even when humming and leaves his underwear lying his demanding classes.Loki wants to cry.Virus or not, he doesn’t think he will survive this whole thing completely unscathed.
Relationships: Loki/Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 56
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

Loki gets the notification as soon as he turns off the flight mode on his phone. He doesn’t check on it until he’s standing outside the airport waiting for his mom to pick him up, though, and it turns out to be truly difficult to smother the groan that wants to be let out when he  _ does _ check on the update. As is ignoring the semi that fattens unprompted inside his jeans.

Obviously, when he’s exhausted after an eight-hour-long flight and standing out in the open wasn’t the best time to check-up on his favorite camboy, but Loki is nothing less if not full of unwise decisions when it comes to this new obsession of his — as was sending this stranger, self-proclaimed GodOfThunder a very. . .  _ special  _ gift last week. 

Loki shakes his head at himself, takes a last look at the newly posted image showing the camboy leaning face first against a brickwall while wearing only a plain white tank top and a jockstrap. His amazing shoulder-blades are spread, biceps flexing as he braces against the wall and,  _ oh Gods,  _ the way he’s arching his back, pushing out his very juicy ass and thighs so they are in full display, drawing the eyes on their smooth flesh. The newly added tattoo on his left shoulder makes Loki salivate a tad more, gums itching with the need to dip his teeth in the inked muscle and-  _ Oh-kay! _ Maybe that last look has lasted a little longer than it should, but fuck, this man is doing  _ things  _ to Loki’s self-control it seems.

He fidgets a little from foot to foot, surreptitiously tries to fix the bulge inside his dark jeans while damning his decision to wear a jacket instead of his coat and settling in to wait for his mom to make it through airport traffic. 

* * *

Loki found the GodOfThunder by accident one evening about two months ago. 

He had the room all to himself as his roommate had gone out drinking with his friends and had Loki grasped the opportunity for a little undisturbed, most-needed self-loving time.

Locking the door, Loki had settled in for the arduous experience of scouring the internet for something that would manage to interest him enough to pop a stiffy and make this whole thing more spicy than his usual, if a little morally disturbing, thoughts provided. But when he was through twenty pages of  _ PornHub  _ videos and the closest he had come to actually  _ coming  _ was a highly unamused semi, Loki was ready to give up and beat one in the shower like usual. 

Then it was that, just on page twenty-one of the  _ ‘hottest videos’ _ , Loki came across  _ him. _

At first he was unimpressed as he had been with everything else until that moment, but as the preview shots changed Loki felt his interest spark and so he clicked on it to watch more. 

Like with any other selfie video, this one also started with the guy pushing up his shirt, showing off his, admittedly, very impressive abs while flexing his arms and wiggling his pectorals like some moron before reaching down to stroke his half-hard cock once. The shirt’s hem was then hitched between the guy’s teeth, exposing his body to the lense again and Loki’s gaze kept darting indecisively between the man’s free hand that had returned on its trip between the dips of his abs and tugging on his cock until it was fully erect. Thick and long, gathering precum at the tip that drooled right into the dude’s naval in lazy fat drops.

Loki couldn’t see his face as the camera was pointed so that only the guy’s full, bottom lip and torso were caught on screen, but what he  _ could  _ see had him growing hard in mere seconds for some reason. Quicker than any other video had ever managed to do. 

Then the voice came, deep and gruff, low in a breathless whisper and too much like electricity shooting down Loki’s spine as the guy cussed in pleasure, making Loki’s dick twitch in keen reaction.

The man’s hand — wide, long-fingered, with neatly cut nails — wrapped tightly around his erection and pulled slowly. His harsh panting the only background noise to him bringing himself off.

When Loki came, after holding back until the guy on the video had stripped his abs in come aplenty, he came harder than ever. The power behind his orgasm was so strong he had to close his eyes and miss the end of the clip. His cock trembled inside his fist, pushing out load after load of cum to pool low on his belly and drip down the sides of his body to stain his duvet. The dude’s breathless laughter, a very intimate background as the video cut off to the guy smiling indolently to the camera.

When he was clean and clear-headed, Loki looked him up. Sadly, there were no more videos of his on  _ PornHub _ , but a little more searching rewarded him with a  _ OnlyFans  _ account that Loki was quick to register to without much thought behind it.

After that it was really over for him, who, on every chance he got, paid heaps of money for any new exclusive content. Even going as far as to pick a couple sex toys to send as a gift to  _ GodOfThunder _ at his disclosed mailing address. 

Now, with the quarantine taking place, Loki only hopes there’ll be more videos to look forward to while being locked in with his parents.

* * *

A surprise is waiting for him once he steps foot through the threshold of their two story family house.

Loki’s just taken off his shoes at the door, let Frigga spray antiseptic on his hands, phone and suitcases, when he hears quick, heavy footfalls barrelling down the stairs. His head shoots up at the sound, green eyes sparkling in both excitement and dread and- yes, there he is. 

“Hey, Mom, did you-” Thor jumps over the last two stairs, turns the corner to look for their Mom and freezes. A breathless “ _ oh”  _ wheezing past his lips. 

Thor is quick to beam at him, shaking off his surprise way quicker than Loki. 

“Hi,” Thor gives him a three-fingered wave that’s only a little awkward because Loki knows him so well and it has a soft, unbidden smile forming on his thin lips as he whispers his own little greeting.

Their mother laughs at their behaviour, muttering about silly emotionally constipated boys as she steps between them for a second before she turns the corner to the living room and it’s all terribly familiar and domestic that Loki’s confronted with the sudden awareness of how much he’s missed his family. 

But he gets smothered inside his brother’s arms before he has time to think on it more. Thor’s hugging him so hard he can barely breathe. He’s pretty sure he heard a rib cracking.

“Oh my God, Thor! Let me go you idiot, I can’t breathe!”

Thor only laughs and clenches his hold more, pulling Loki up so as to make him stand on the tips of his toes.

“Thooor!” Loki whines, flailing inside his brother’s arms.

“Haven’t seen you in so long! Ohmygod! Look at you!” Thor exclaims as soon as he has let go, grabbing Loki’s shoulders instead and holding him at arms’ length to gawk at. He’s all beaming and excited, blue eyes sparkling. 

“Look who’s talking. You’re full of muscles!” Loki laughs, bringing his hands to hover over Thor’s pecs stretching tight beneath his black  _ Led Zeppelin  _ t-shirt. “No wonder your ability to think has reduced so.”

“Hey, watch it,” Thor says, punching his brother playfully and finally,  _ finally,  _ letting go of him entirely.

Loki beams at him, shuffling his hand through Thor’s short-cropped hair, retaliating to the push he receives with one of his own. 

“Didn’t know you’d be home, too,” Loki says after a while has passed of them calming down and staring at one another, taking in the differences that have settled during the two years they haven’t seen each other. He’s a little hurt, probably even pouting a little at his big brother and how they’ve drew apart — the fault of which falls mostly onto Loki — but Thor chuckles easily and drapes one of his huge arms —  _ gosh! — _ over Loki’s shoulders, pulling him snug against his side.

“Wanted to surprise you. Got Mom to keep it a secret and all that jazz,” he says, tugging playfully on Loki’s low bun. His laugh is booming and heart-warming when Loki swats at his hand irritably. 

“Idiot,” he mutters, trying to deny the fluttering in his gut, the warmth that spreads inside him and colours his cheeks in a light flush.

He knows he shouldn’t enjoy the sensation of his brother’s body so close to his own as much as he does, but if he was to pull away Thor might find it strange. So Loki clenches his teeth and jabs a sharp elbow beneath Thor’s ribs. Willing his betraying heart to calm down as Thor asks after Loki’s campus life. 

* * *

They get Loki’s things settled and then go back downstairs for dinner, discussing a little about the quarantine and how dickish a move it was for both their colleges to kick everyone out once the lockdown was decided. But after that they try to avoid the subject as much as they can, well-aware of how stressed their mother had been for the past few weeks as she watched the situation escalating while having her boys so far away from her. 

Thor, like always, looks at the bright side of things, finding this to be an opportunity to spend time with his family and get some rest from both his classes and basketball practice, but Loki, while able to see where he comes from, cannot bring himself to relax and enjoy this sudden reprieve as much as he’d like.

Thor’s brotherly affections have him biting on his lip, squirming in his seat everytime he rests his hand on the cup of Loki’s shoulder for a bit too long in an action that’s as familiar as air to both of them. His smiles seem brighter than Loki remembers, warming him up all the way inside and his gazes heavier as Thor stares at him when he’s talking, seemingly hanging from his lips while relaxing back on his chair. 

It’s too much, too sudden for Loki who’s been avidly avoiding most contact with his brother for more than two years now. All this undivided attention is overwhelming, like a gust of spring rain that sprinkles over half-withered leaves to rejuvenate them with newfound life.

Loki needs an out as soon as possible. 

After he has emptied his dish, Loki fakes a yawn that turns into the real thing halfway through as he stretches back luxuriously, feeling his jumper riding up on his tummy. When he slumps back in his seat he finds Frigga smiling affectionately at him. Thor, for some reason, is decimating the last of the bread between his fingers, staring at the crumbs as if they’ve offended him in some strange way.

“Want to take a shower before bed, dear?” Frigga asks, getting up to clear away the dishes, but Thor intercepts her, pushes her gently to sit back down, muttering about how she’s done plenty for the day already and deserves some rest.

“Yeah, I definitely need one,” Loki says, putting up a show of sniffing his armpits and grimacing.

Thor doesn’t meet his eyes again until Loki has gotten up to head upstairs and, well, that’s that.

* * *

The next few days pass with Loki trying to get used to living with his family again — especially Thor. The air between them is amicable, if a little awkward, after that first night. They are trying to learn how to navigate around each other after being apart for so long and it’s. . . it’s good, it’s nice. Loki realises he has missed having his brother close as they make all these new discoveries about each other and spend time together in close quarters. Weirdly comfortable in the way they fall back to past habits, even with this- this  _ thing  _ that’s shimmering under Loki’s skin. 

But the weird attraction Loki had felt towards his older brother that last time they got together when Thor had visited during his first year of college hasn’t gone away. Loki was hoping it’d have turned into a memory he would be happy to never think of ever again. But it’s still there, despite how much he might try not to think, not to let it get the best of him and sour it all by filling him with worries and depraved thoughts like it happened that last time. It’s still there, though, and it’s making his life hard, it has him drooling while subtly ogling his brother, when he’s certain Thor won’t notice. And of course Thor had to go and work out and get even more handsome, gain even more confidence while managing to remain the sweet dolt he has always been! Growing up to be the perfect model for Loki’s type!  _ Of-fucking-course! _

Between  _ GodOfThunder’ _ s mind-numbing updates and Thor’s entire existence, the only thing Loki wants to do is to go barricade himself inside his room until all this crazy pandemic shit is over and he can go back to his dorm in Princeton where he will be miles away from his brother and his warm laughter, his deep voice or affectionate, brotherly gestured. Safe inside his messy room with his obnoxious roommate that sings off-key even when humming and leaves his underwear lying his demanding classes.

Loki wants to cry. 

Virus or not, he doesn’t think he will survive this whole thing completely unscathed.


	2. Chapter 2

As expected, new content from GodOfThunder comes in abundance.

There’s at least one update every day – mostly selfies and the rare teasing video of shirt-pulling and clothed, bulge-fondling combo.

There’s no apparent schedule between the updates as they can happen at any moment into the day (or night). Loki has started keeping his phone on  _ DND _ mode, afraid of it lighting up with a notification of a new post in the most inappropriate of times – because this is him we’re talking about and such unlucky thing could definitely happen to him. He keeps it in eyesight at all times, too; doesn’t show his family things on his phone, doesn’t play games while he’s with them and he makes absolutely sure to be safely locked in either the bathroom or his room before checking on any update that might pop-up during the day.

(He’s becoming a little paranoid, he knows, but he won’t have either of his parents or his brother finding out about his sexuality before he’s ready to come out to them himself. Nope! Thank you very much, he won’t have any of that!)

On the fourth day of self-isolation Loki checks his phone while in the kitchen with his mother to find a notification patiently waiting for him. Like the snap of fingers, he completely zones out, missing what his mother’s saying they’re going to need from the store, pays little to no mind at all to Thor entering the room as he quickly excuses himself to head upstairs and lock himself in the bathroom. He’s nearly panting with anticipation, his cock already stirring in his pants – and he hasn’t seen the update yet! 

The sight that greets him once he taps on the notification has him moaning, his knees buckling, making him sit on the bathtub’s rim or else risk crumbling on the floor.

It’s another backside picture of the  _ GodOfThunder _ . The camera is positioned at the end of his bed. White, rumbled sheets beneath him. He’s wearing another jockstrap, this time black, and he’s leaning most of his weight on one of his legs that’s resting straight –  _ hah! _ – onto the mattress. His other leg is pulled in a slight angle, defining the muscles of his thigh and calf as he’s bracing on his arms, upper half lifted above the bed, arching his back in a most charming curve.

Loki swallows a deep breath to calm down – he shouldn’t be reacting this way to a simple selfie for fuck’s sake! 

But that butt.  _ Nh! _ Loki wants to push his face between those bubbly cheeks and do something stupid like, he doesn’t know, suffocate maybe! Who knows! Who the fuck knows!? 

He presses the heel of his hand against his clothed dick, creates friction with small grinding movements while fantasizing of all the things he’d do if he ever got to meet that man in person. 

Loki’s got his cock free and fisted in his hand in seconds at the thought of how the man’s breath would tremble while Loki’s tongue would lick at his glistening and tight hole. The pressure in his groin tightens, the ability to keep his voice down difficult as he strokes himself. He’s so close already, he’s always so fast to come when it comes to this man that it boggles Loki’s mind when he thinks of it. 

Loki’s just before the edge when there is a knock on the door. Thor’s deep voice calling for him from the hallway. 

It feels like a jolt, a push that makes him fall head-first from a cliff. Loki slaps a hand over his mouth when he feels a moan rising, unable to choke it in his throat. He spurts warm, thick cum in his hand, watches flabbergasted as it drips between his fingers, on the tiled floor.

Loki’s wide-eyed, trembling at the realisation that he just came because of his brother’s voice.

_ Fuckity, fuck, fuck! _

* * *

Loki takes a very deep breath -you know, the kind of breath that goes all the way down to your diaphragm before you start slowly letting it out and it ends up doing nothing to calm you so you just have to go and  _ do the thing?  _ yeah, that one- before he pulls on the door handle.

Thor’s waiting for him across the hall, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, biceps bulging under his burgundy Henley and,  _ goddammit, _ Loki wouldn’t be able to look him in the eye even if he tried. 

“Hey, you needed something?” At least his voice doesn’t shake. This is a good thing, right?

“We need to head off, mom needs some things for dinner.”

“Yeah, okay, I’m ready to go whenever you are.”

“Sure?” Thor’s got a little smile on his face, a twinkle in his eyes that makes Loki want to wipe it off. He blushes instead, going beat red when Thor pushes off the wall and comes to stand near him in the narrow hallway. “Got something here,” he says pointing at his own chin, laughing when Loki tries to wipe himself and misses the spot. “No, it’s-” 

Before Loki can jerk away, Thor’s gripping his chin in his hand, rough thumb swiping over the spot. 

“Must be icing from the cake,” Thor murmurs, more focused on the action than he should, if Loki is to be asked. 

Loki only hums, feels like he has stopped breathing entirely, his body zapping on high alert. But the moment’s over soon and Thor is drawing back and turning to walk towards the staircase, but Loki is still able to get a glimpse of Thor’s tongue coming out to lick at his thumb.

It takes a beat too long for Loki’s mind to resume its function enough so he can exclaim behind Thor’s retreating back: “But we don’t have any cake!”

“Oh, I know!”

Loki stays frozen in place, realization crashing onto him like a fired missile. Thor’s laugh comes from downstairs, booming and taunting in his ears.

* * *

The drive to Walmart is awkward for Loki, to say the least. He acts as if he’s busy texting his friend (which he actually does, but doesn’t really need his whole attention for) while Thor’s driving and belts out baritone whines he thinks can pass as ‘singing’ -they do not-, unthinking of Loki’s poor, poor ears.

He doesn’t bring up their earlier encounter -nor the fact that he caught Loki masturbating in the bathroom. . . or that he went as far as to li _ck_ _cum off of Loki’s face, Gods!_ _What the actual fuck!_

Loki still hasn’t recovered from that and he thinks he never truly will. 

They make their way inside in near silence when Thor pulls in the store’s parking lot. Loki’s self-assigned reading the list their mom gave them while Thor mans the cart and keeps on singing under his breath. And it shouldn’t feel weird for him to be in such a good mood, but after four days of self-isolation Loki would have expected something less. . . happy.

He glances at him a few times from the corner of his eye as he picks up stuff (yes, there’s still toilet paper!) and puts them in the cart. Loki tries not to avoid Thor’s beautiful blues ( _ ugh! _ ) when he  _ has  _ to look at him, but he thinks he might be failing on that big time.

Nevertheless, by the time they are halfway through their list and their little traipsing through Walmart has actually taken them longer than either of them would like, Loki has started feeling at ease again, laughing at his brother’s comments on the other customers or his silly voices with the stuffed toys.

“Look, here you are!” Thor exclaims, quickly abandoning the stuffed light blue giraffe to grab at a dark black-and-blue owl with enormous green eyes and a pair of plastic glasses glued on its beak. “ _ Hello, I’m Loki and I will correct eeeeeverything you might say because I’m smarter than you _ ,” Thor says in a mock imitation of Loki’s voice.

Loki smirks at him, fixes his glasses on his nose in a way he knows makes him look haughty and snobbish. “That, I am.”

“ _ That, I am, _ ” Thor repeats, shaking the toy near Loki’s face.

“You’re such a child, Thor.”

“ _ You’re such a child, Thor. _ ”

Loki curls his arms over his chest, a black eyebrow perking up on his forehead. “Aww, poor baby Thor, are you jealous of your little brother being smarter than you?” he coos, coming to wrap an arm over his brother’s shoulders, which are so much wider than two years ago. 

The realisation makes Loki suddenly feel scrawnier than he truly is - and hornier than he should, too - as he shuffles a hand on Thor's hair, making the short strands stand every which way. 

“Don’t worry, brother, you might lack in smarts, but you’ll always be my sweet himbo.”

And despite the jabs, Thor throws his head back and laughs loudly. Following after Loki when he leads the cart to another, more useful aisle. 

* * *

“Oh, man, I totally forgot to grab something,” Thor says as they are already waiting in line for the cashier. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

And he’s gone. Just like that. Navigating between carts and people, vanishing behind an aisle with instant noodles. 

Loki puffs out an annoyed breath - leave it to Thor to leave things for the very last minute like always - and brings out his phone to dick around while waiting.

It takes Thor more than five minutes to come back - Loki knows, he’s counted them - and he’s slightly out of breath when he does, jumping into helping Loki unload the cart immediately. Loki doesn’t see what Thor went back to fetch until the lane moves on and the packet of toilet paper can’t hide it anymore. He glares at the two bottles of lube rattling on the moving belt, both eyebrows rising high on his forehead.

“One wasn’t enough?” he taunts in a drawling tone and turns to look at his brother as he smiles and shrugs his shoulder.

“What? Jealous?”

Loki huffs and makes to turn his back on him when his eye falls on something else a little farther back, cleverly hidden under a couple of textbooks.

Thor’s cheeks are tinted in a light pink hue when Loki finally succeeds at moving his gaze from the packet of men’s thongs to his brother. He smiles anyway, slow and a tad suggestive, bringing a finger on his lips in his usual gesture for keeping something a secret between them. 

Loki spins on his heels, feels heat rising from the back of his neck to his face, ears burning and mind screeching to a halt. He avoids looking at his brother for the rest of their outing, even as they load and unload the car. His mind is eerily blank, void of any comprehensible thoughts - only because he’s got  _ so many _ thoughts regarding his brother and his underwear choices that they seem to crash against each other and spin and spin and spin together around his head until they blur and become totally incomprehensible. 

When he finally gets the chance to retreat to his room after having helped with sorting out the groceries and cooking, he literally crumbles on his bed, too exhausted from all that has happened till now. He remembers Thor’s touch on his chin, the peek of his tongue as he licked off Loki’s cum from his thumb and a loud groan rises in Loki’s chest when his betraying prick of a dick twitches in interest.

Loki hits his fists and heels on the mattress under him like a petulant child and turns on his side, hugging his pillow close under his head. His eyes land on something left on his desk as he shimmies to get his phone out of his pocket.

The owl’s big, green eyes feel like they are judging him for his inappropriate thoughts and, despite it all, Loki can’t hold back a soft smile from curling on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came out more Soft Boys™ than I originally intended but I won't complain any time soon 💕
> 
> Thank you for the lovely feedback! Your every comment and kudos really warms my heart 💕💕💕

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter coming soon 🥰💕
> 
> I'm on twitter, [@TheAngryKimchi1](https://twitter.com/TheAngryKimchi1)


End file.
